


On stage

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, No Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Request: i know it’s a day away but i wanted to request something for teasing tuesday before i forget it. it was inspired by your last slash imagine and i’m thinking that slash knows how turned on the reader gets when she watches him on stage (bc lets be real it’s borderline orgasmic) so he just really goes for it to tease the reader - everything with how he moves his hands along the guitar, throws his head back 😍. love your blog so much and congrats on 100 followers!
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 11





	On stage

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Look, this man is the biggest tease alive. Mark my words.

They had been making out before the show and Slash had been on his worst behaviour that day, teasing her in every way he could. He made sure she was as bothered as she could get when he went on stage, ready to continue his plan.

Watching him play always did things™ to her and this time was no different. It was normal for him to throw his head back and move his hips, but today he was even worse.

His fingers were moving a bit faster than usual on the fretboard. His hips were moving more than usual. He was throwing his head back more than usual as well, letting the stage lights shine down on his sweaty torso, accentuating the faint lines of his abs and the muscles on his forearms.

He kept sneaking sultry glances at her with a smug smirk on his lips, because every time he looked, she had her teeth sunk on her lower lip and her thighs pressed firmly together.

When the show ended and he walked to her, the first thing she did was slap his forearm, giving him the most convincing pissed off look she could. After he rubbed the spot where her hand hit, he was pulled into a breath taking kiss, feeling her entire body press up against his.

“Get a fucking room…” Duff laughed as he walked past them.  
“Plan on it…” She mumbled, still kissing Slash. 


End file.
